Cat Toy
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sun x Blake] She had to admit..she does kinda like his tail.


**I couldn't resist, I had to write atleast something for this pair and I couldn't stop staring at Sun's tail everytime he showed up. xD**

**This doesn't take place at any certain point in the show or it could just be considered AU. And I apologize for any oocness. c:**

**xXx**

A faunus with a tail. It was interesting to say the least.

Being around Adam her whole life, Blake wasn't used to seeing faunus with tails. There were a couple in the white fang that had tails, but none of them were monkey and none of them actually used their tail like Sun.

She had taken to observing him and how he uses his tail for almost everything. The other faunus in the white fang never used their tails for anything other than unintentional wagging to show that they were happy.

Sun uses it for stealing, walking past a fruit stand casually as the furry appendage stealthily wraps around a couple fruits before bringing it forward to hold in his arms. He would peel open a banana to cheerfully take a bite while simultaneously offering her an apple to which she would raise a brow at, making no effort to accept his stolen offer. Unfazed and used to her weird looks she would send him; he would just shrug and go back to gorging on his stolen food without a shred of guilt on his sunny disposition. The only time she accepted food from him was when his tail was wrapped around a can of tuna.

She will say it is interesting to watch him use it in a fight though. When he's unable to get away fast enough and is forced to fight; she noticed that he'll sometimes use his tail, whether it's intentional or not is up in the air. Observing from the sidelines, she would sometimes catch him doing a quick spin to block the person behind him, the speed of the turn being fast enough to have his tail actually acting like a whip to the person he was previously fighting, lashing across the opponents face and knocking them to the ground while he dealt with the second opponent.

The last and somewhat annoying thing he does is use his tail to interact with her, acting like it was a third arm. Multiple times he would interrupt her reading by poking her arm with the furry tail, wrapping it around a couple black strands to tug on or even going so far as to poking her nose when she was really immersed into the story.

He seemed to enjoy that last one seeing how her nose would crinkle up cutely before she sneezed and sent him a glare.

There were times where he would sit silently next to her eating. And she would feel something curl around her waist lightly, looking down she would find the end of the yellow tail sitting in her lap. Looking up at him provided her with nothing seeing as he continued to eat, seemingly oblivious to his trusty tail wrapped affectionately around her.

And surprisingly, she didn't mind.

But at the moment, she did mind. She was trying to read her book and he was distracting her by sitting in front of her, his tail high up in the air and moving from side to side leisurely.

He was chewing, not paying any attention to her and she began to wonder if his tail had a mind of its own. It swayed in front of her in a tantalizing manner, reminiscent of a snake following along to the movements of its charmer. It was teasing her and the desire to reach out and bat at the moving object was strong.

Ears twitching beneath the ribbon, golden eyes narrowed and locked in on the furry thing; simple cat instincts nagging at her and making her imagine the tail as a toy to play with. Without even realizing it, she had closed her book and placed it off to the side; silently getting up onto her hands and knees, she stalked towards the dancing object.

Sitting back down with her back straight, she slowly reached a hand out at the swaying toy. Then swiftly batted at it with her hands, a roar of laughter broke her out of her trance to see Sun smirking back at her.

"I _knew_ you couldn't resist it! No cat can resist my tail." As if to tease her further, he flicked his tail across her lips before wiggling it playfully in front of her.

Embarrassed at her actions, she glared at him before moving back to bury her pink face in her book. He chuckled and followed her.

"Oh come on, just admit that you like my tail." Being bold, he placed his tail right over her book, letting it drift from side to side to purposely block the letters.

She will admit to herself that she did kind of like his tail. But at the same time, it irritated her; especially when it got in the way of her reading.

And so, with that - she slammed the book shut with his tail still stuck inside.

**xXx**

**I'm not too sure if Blake would be mean enough to smash his tail like that, but meh. xp I actually really want to write a dark Roman/Blake but I have no ideas for it, sadly. :c**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
